Broken Piece of Mosaic
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: Trapped in the crazy world of his own mind, fighting a part of his own self. When did his life end up like this? AU based on "Mozaik Role" Oneshot. NaruKyuu, NaruHina. Enjoy!


*I don't own Naruto the, song Mozaik Role or, the translation lyrics. I only own my crap story here. :O I hope you like this.*

* * *

><p>A young man is standing still in his apartment. There is no one there, but the man is fighting a great battle. He is fighting something that was always with him, something that is just as powerful, if not more powerful than his own self.<p>

Some people could call it the Kyuubi. That's what he called it as well. Something he really never did know much about. You could call it his 'dark alter ego' if you like. But right now, he was fighting it. For his body, mind, and soul.

"Ha! You're so fucking weak!"

"You think you can beat me and steal _my _body?"

Those were words that pierced it. Or _her_.

She winces in pain, blood flowing out of her new wound. This is what they used to call love, to feel good about someone whatever they're doing. To be "turned on" by someone in pain. They figured that a long time ago, back when he was a teenager. Well, that was only four years ago.

When he was sixteen, the young man had contacted the Kyuubi, three years after his best friend's disappearance. She had decided to have them "love" each other. He really did used to think they were "in love". But the relationship was only physical, and he figured that out pretty soon. As the battle continues, he realizes how alike they really were. Both screwed over by the human race.

He wanted to believe that he could still love, but he knew he couldn't. She scoffed at him for his "foolish" thoughts, saying that only she could ever love him. A "monster" and "freak of nature" were just a few terms she used.

Kick, punch, elbow, kill the other at all costs. The young man wanted to say he was loved, but he knew it was a lie. They had bound each other so the rest of the world could never get close to them. She fed him lies, he fed some back. He wondered if "fate" brought them together. But he thought that if it did, than fate was a bitch. Turning around to see something that could help, only to figure out it was her. They fight once again.

"Fade away, fade away…." He murmured to himself. He wanted this "love" to end. And the only way to do that was to defeat her in a mental battle. She had coaxed him by saying he was in control, but he knew he had to fight once she took over his body several times.

A few weeks before the battle, he realized after they had one of their many "love sessions" that he was fed up and tired with her. She was boring him, and he hated being bored. Was it love or lust? He didn't know, and he knew she didn't either. Yet, she still released what her body needed to, and so did he. That night, he wondered what he should do about this new boredom.

She didn't care if he was alright, he didn't care if she was alright. That was just the way it was. Release of stress and sexual tension was all they really got out of it. So much was thrown away though, he couldn't even count. But they really were alike, that was something he learned early on, forgot, and was now learning again. He wanted to say it was "fine", but it wasn't. That was just a delusion he had created for himself.

They fought even more intensely now, it seemed that they were equally matched. But, the Kyuubi had one main advantage.

Hatred.

She never cared about others like he did, she was what one would call "self serving" and "evil". He didn't know if that was truth or myth. She then stabbed him in the stomach, flinging him back as she walked. Her eyes had no sympathy, there was just triumph.

She walked towards him with a claw ready for the final blow. She said words as she did walk.

"Would you call this love? We always clung to each other towards dumb little goals. You never knew what to do with your life, and I hated it. It's fine to kill those off, cause you won't need them."

She knelt between his legs, raising her claw to strike. His eyes were closed, waiting for her to seize control of his body. But, when he saw a tear dripping

"Fuck….I guess I'm getting soft."

He opened his eyes to see her crying.

"What?"

"Just kill me already. I'm tired of living like this. To be honest, I'm hating this as much as you are. "

"Huh? Say what-"

"Thank me by dating that Hinata girl. I have a feeling you really do love her."

He just looked confused, but decided to go along with it. He wasn't sure if she was lying or not, but it was worth the risk.

As if his wounds healed, the young man got up, she got up with him.

As the Kyuubi and the "love" faded away, the young man kneeled on the ground.

"I never knew she had a soft side…..I guess you learn something every day…."

* * *

><p>The young man that was once standing in his apartment opened his eyes. He had gained the aspects he needed from her. He was now truly human.<p>

"Are you alright Naruto-kun? Um…you were just standing there in a trance…..so I had you lay down….er….sorry!" the girl stuttered while brushing indigo hair behind her ear.

"Oh, it's alright Hinata-chan! I needed some sleep anyway so…."

"_Kyuubi, we really are a broken piece of the world mosaic."_

* * *

><p>*:O I have a feeling I failed at writing this (it was so much more epic in my miiind). This USED to have the lyrics, but after a bit of good advice and reading the fic over, I realized they kinda messed up this oneshot. ^^ And go search Mozaik Role on youtube or something! It's a good song (one of my favs)!*<p> 


End file.
